Lee, the Splendid Ninja
by KingMickey
Summary: Rock Lee is a splendid ninja. He defeated Gaara in the Chunun Exan preliminaries, and is moving on to fight Neji. But can he defeat him?


Lee, the Splendid Ninja

**Neji Hyuga, the Hidden Leaf Village's local genius, was Rock Lee's, a taijutsu specialist who knows no ninjutsu or genjutsu, rival. He would always try to fight Neji, but always lost. Neji would always tell him that he would always lose, because it is how destiny is supposed to be told. But one day, during the Chunin Exam finals, something amazing happened. This story is an alternate timeline in the Naruto history. It is the story of "What if Lee won against Gaara in the preliminaries? And what if Lee was to fight Neji in the finals?" This is the story of the telling of Lee's training for the finals, and his fight against Neji. What will happen is Lee wins? But what will happen if Lee loses? It's all chronicled here in, "Lee, the Splendid Ninja".**

"Keep it up Lee, your doing fine," said Might Guy, or Guy Sensei, Lee's sensei. Rock Lee was kicking a stump 1000 times for his training today. "974, 975, 976!" yelled Lee, counting down the number of kicks till 1000. "998, 999, and 1000! YEAH!" Lee exploded with pride. He had finally done it! "That was great Lee. Now we're going to take a break for lunch." "I am not hungry, Guy Sensei. I had a big breakfast this morning, because I knew I would have to get much training in for the big day tomorrow." "Well, there's more ramen if you need some later on." "Thank you sensei," said Lee, beginning to do 500 punches on the stump. In a nearby forest, Neji and Tenten were training together. "Byakugan!" yelled Neji, beginning to use his Kekkei Genkai to find Tenten's chakra points. They ended there training early, to have lunch. As Tenten unpacked her lunch, Neji asked her a question. "Tenten, can I ask you something?" "Yeah, what is it, Neji?" Tenten was wondering, what could Neji possibly want? Neji cleared his throat. "Well, um, I was wondering…….. will you go out with me?" asked Neji. "Neji, do you really like me? "Uhhh…. yes, I do. "Oh Neji, that's so sweet. But I'm not sure….. look, I'll have an answer for you tomorrow, ok? "Um…… ok……. alright! Maybe we should get back to our training……" Neji said, wanting to forget the whole thing. What was I thinking? Neji thought. I could never get Tenten to go out with me……

As Neji and Tenten began there training again, Naruto and Sakura were waiting on the nearby bridge, like they always do, for Kakashi, there sensei. "Hey, something smells like ramen!" Naruto yelled, when he well….. smelled ramen. "Naruto, cut it out!" yelled Sakura from behind. Today, Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin of the leaf village who accepted to train with Naruto for a month before the Chunin Exam Finals, was put on an important mission, so he had to stay with Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi. Sasuke had recovered from the curse mark a few days ago, though the curse mark was still embedded on his neck. I wonder what Jiraiya is doing, anyway. He's probably looking at girls again, that pervy sage, thought Naruto, knowing Jiraiya's usual behavior. "So Sasuke, what kind of training did Kakashi put you through anyway?" "Well, mostly taijutsu and increasing my speed. He also taught me a move called….. well you'll see soon enough Sakura." Kakashi had appeared behind them, as usual, to interrupt there conversations short. "Hello everyone. Oh, hello Naruto, what brings you here today? "WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO LATE, KAKASHI SENSEI????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Answer my question, and maybe I'll answer yours," remarked Kakashi. "Well, Jiraiya, my pervy trainer, was put onto some "extra secret important mission" or something, so he told me to come here to train with you for the last day. So, aren't you gonna answer my question, Kakashi Sensei? "Well, if you must know, I was reading the latest issue of "Make-out Paradise" I received in the mail today. "WHAT?!" yelled Naruto. "You were reading that stupid book??? You know, Jiraiya, writes those books." "Really now?" said Kakashi. "I must meet master Jiraiya someday. I mean, not only is he one of the legendary Sannin, but he writes some interesting literature!"

Well, that's the end of chapter 1. I'll have chapter 2 up soon, but I have school tomorrow, so don't expect it till next weekend or later, or possibly earlier. Who knows?


End file.
